Possession
by Your Guardian Demon
Summary: When Ciel is possesed by a nameless and bodiless demon, he loses his control, his sanity, and unless Sebastian does something soon, he will lose his very soul. However, the butler may end up dead before he can do so!
1. Prolouge

_A/N: alright! here is my first kuroshitsji fanfic! This is only the prolouge... i'm about halfway through chapter 1 and i have writers block UPDATE: Chapter 1 is just about finished, I just have to go through it and fix my terrible grammar. Since I have ADHD, that might take a while, but i'll try my best to have it up by midnight at the latest. TEEHEE :3_

* * *

**Prolouge**

Ciel's freedom only lasted seconds, for the nameless demon quickly regained control of the boy's body. with inhuman speed and strength, Ciel swung the blade. It went clean through Sebastian's chest and pinned the butler to the wall behind him. There was a sickening thud, along with a yell of pain from Sebastian before blood poured from his mouth. Trapped in his mind, Ciel screamed in horror, but the only thing that actually came out of the boy's mouth was a cold, merciless laugh.


	2. Resistance

**_First Chapter is a go! Kinda sucks in my opinion, and its short, but i promise it will get better!I had writer's black and I was up late last night writing this, so please excuse my horrific grammar :/_**

* * *

The shadow was moving closer all the time. He was surrounded by blackness and whispers he couldn't understand. It wasn't in front of him. It wasn't behind him. It was everywhere. Ceil was surrounded by that... That thing. He couldn't describe it, all he knew was that it was evil. He needed to get away from it, but how could he escape something that was always there? He couldn't. "Stop fighting,"a cold voice whispered. Ciel jumped. He had no idea where that chilling voice came from. It spoke again, "Stupid child, I always win." Suddenly, the shadows turned to flames, and the whispers into screams. _Those screams..._ Ciel thought. _I remember them, but from where?_ His eyes widened when he recognized the screams' owners. _No! Mother! Father!_ His parents tortured screams rang terribly clear through the searing air. He saw their bodies burning, and a tall black figure shaped like a man standing over them. He thought he heard the man laugh. _They are already dead, need they suffer more?_ After a while, it became to much for the young earl to handle, and soon he was screaming in agony with them.

"Young Master! Wake up!" Ciel jolted awake, terrified. He was drenched in sweat and trembling. The covers were twisted around him like a strait-jacket For a moment he didn't know where he was. His butler's voice brought him to his senses, "Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian's voiced was laced with concern. His hands were on Ciel's shoulders, he had to shake the boy awake. Ciel, though scared to his wits end, still felt the need to appear strong. "Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He tried to sound mature and masterful, but his voice was incredibly high and cracked twice. Sebastian was unconvinced. "My lord, I doubt someone who screams in their sleep is fine." Ciel remembered the nightmare, and before he knew it he was sobbing. Sebastian sighed, "Young master, you have been having these dreams every night for the past month, and every single time you wake up terrified. This can't be good for your health!" Sebastian checked his watch, it read 3:36 in the morning. "Would you like me to prepare you some hot milk, my lord?" Ciel whimpered and shook his head. "Just... Just stay with me... until I fall asleep. That's an order." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord"

* * *

"My Lord, It Is time to wake up," Sebastian said as he opened up the blinds. "Then again," he added to himself, "I doubt he was sleeping in the first place." His suspicions proved correct when he pulled open the curtains surrounding the bed and saw that Ciel was wide awake. Sebastian sighed when he saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes. They looked like bruises. "For today's tea I have prepared Jackson's Earl Grey and blueberry cheesecake." He poured Ciel a cup of tea. The boy took a sip and asked, "What is my schedule or today?" Sebastian replied, "I cleared your schedule for today, master. You seem to be getting ill and I don't want your condition to worsen." Ciel looked ready to hit him. "WHAT? Wh-" Sebastian cut him off, looking quite stern. "Master, you haven't gotten a wink of sleep in three days. You're coughing, sneezing and running a low fever. If I let this continue, then what kind of butler would I be?" Ciel took another swig of tea. "Sebastian, this is too sweet to be Earl Grey. What else did you put in here?" Ciel knew the answer even before Sebastian opened his mouth. His eyes were suddenly very heavy when a moment ago he felt wired. Sebastian looked sorry for the boy. "I thought you were going to be difficult, so I put a sleeping drug in your tea." Ciel threw the tea cup at the butler and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" That, along with a look of pure terror, was all that the earl managed before he faded away into nightmares.

"Se-Sebastian stop!" Ciel cried out in pain, but Sebastian ignored him and shoved the knife into his stomach. "And give me one reason," he paused so he could twist the knife and enjoy Ciel's whimpers, "why I should listen to you." He fished the question by kicking him with enough force to send a horse flying. blood sprayed from Ciel's mouth as he sobbed. "Don't have one? I didn't think so." Sebastian threw Ciel against the wall, and laughed when he heard bones shatter. "Y- You promised never to betray me," The broken boy whispered. Sebastian laughed again when he heard those words. "Well, yeah? I lied." Ciel cried, "You promised never to lie to me! You said you would protect me!" Sebastian pulled Ciel up by the hair so that their eyes were even. "You're so naive, Ciel. I hate you! Your Pathetic! Did you actually thing I gave a damn about you?" Sebastian snapped the child's neck, and Ciel woke up in a panic.

"Young Master? Are you al-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel screamed, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" "Master?" Sebastian was taken aback. Ciel whimpered, "Y-you betrayed me..." Sebastian's lip curled slightly. "Master I would never betray you. I thought you knew that after all these years." Ciel looked outraged. "You betrayed me when you poisoned my tea!" Sebastian smirked. "Master, giving you much needed rest is not betrayal. A doctor would have done the same thing." He offered Ciel a scone. "You're weak. Eat this, I promise I didn't 'poison' it." Ciel grabbed the scone and threw it at the butler. "NO! I can't trust you anymore." Sebastian looked annoyed. "Master I must insis-" He was interrupted by Ciel. "SHUT UP! This is an order, GET OUT and stay away from me!" Sebastian's face fell, but he obeyed.

* * *

Ciel hugged himself tighter, struggling to stay warm. He slumped against the wall, coughing and shivering. It had been nine days since he had ordered Sebastian away, and following his orders, the butler hadn't appeared since. The boy's condition had deteriorated quite rapidly in the time he was alone. He had not eaten a crumb of food or gotten an ounce of sleep since Sebastian last saw him. The child's body was wracked with illnesses. He had been shivering uncontrollably for days, and he was saddled with coughing fits and an incredibly high fever. His bedroom had a small supply of water, but that was almost gone. He didn't know what Sebastian was doing, and none of the other house servants bothered him. They were on vacation. _What was that?_ The earl thought, his head shot straight up. He could have sworn he heard someone whispering in his ear. The thought made him uneasy. His eyes darted around the room. _Something is in here,_ he thought. _I'm sure of it. _

* * *

Sebastian was completely oblivious to the war that was raging in Ciel's mind between himself and a namless demon. A war that the earl was losing. The demon tortured the boy with nightmares every time he slept, when his mind was the most vulnerable. It was slowly and steadily breaking down the barriers that every human mind had to fight these kinds of things. The demon knew the boy was getting weaker by the hour. He couldn't keep up the fight much longer. With his body riddled with disease, his mind couldn't heal itself anymore. He could even attack the child's mind when he was awake now. The demon had looked forward to the day where that boy's body would be his with a savage pleasure.

That day was about to come.

* * *

_**You like? Tell me what you think in the reviews. If you saw any grammar mistakes, PLEASE let me know! I HATE seeing a good story ruined by grammar. **_


	3. Surrender

_**I really wanna kill everyone in the story, but I can't find a way to justify all those deaths. -_- Also, i feel the need to tell you all that there will be NO YAOI! NONE **__**AT ALL!**__** I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake. If you see any, i would appreciate it if you let me know. That will be all. Now read :3**_

* * *

Earl Phantomhive was curled in a fetal position on the floor of his bedroom with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tightly, trying desperately to block out the demon. He had run out of water two days ago, but he had still refused to leave his room. He had gone two weeks without a bite of food or a second of sleep.

_Get away from me,_ the boy pleaded in his head. In reply, he got a cold laugh. Ciel wilted at the sound, and curled him self into an ever tighter ball. His position remained unchanged for hours before all the whispering suddenly stopped. Cautiously, he raised his head. When he didn't see any shadow-people, he moved into a sitting position, then winced. Being in a fetal position for as long as was could leave one quite stiff. He went through his room, checking the closets, under his bed, and in all the dark spaces like a young child would. As he was doing this, he caught sight of himself in the full length mirror, and was shocked by what he saw.

The child standing before him looked alien. No living human can be that thin. He looked smaller, no older than ten years of age. The nightshirt which had felt tight on him a month ago hung from his body like a bag. His cheekbones look as if they threatened to pop out of his skin. His hair lay on his head in a greasy, tangled mat. He raised a hand to the circles under his eyes, which in contrast to his incredibly pale skin, were so dark it look like someone had inked them there. He heard a raspy growl from behind him and whirled around. His eyes scanned the room, but seeing no disturbance he turned back to the mirror.

And he screamed.

The thing behind the boy in the mirror wasn't Ciel. It wasn't even human. Trying to describe it would be like trying to explain red to a blind man. The thing standing behind him in the mirror was the nameless demon in its true form. And Ciel's reflection was altered too. His eyes were nothing but pure black. Streaming from them were tears of blood. His skin had the slight bluish tint that a dead person's would have.

Ciel punched and kicked the mirror multiple times with all his strength, which in current condition, wasn't a lot, but he still managed to break the smooth glass surface of the mirror. He was panting and he looked down at his fists. They were covered in blood. That's when he felt the tears. he slid down against the wall facing the door and cried harder than he ever had in his life. It was safe to say that the earl had just lost his mind.

* * *

Sebastian's hand burned. He pulled away his glove to reveal a contract seal that was dripping with black blood. "Master," he gasped. He closed his eyes and concenrated on Ciel. A hazy image of the boy's bedroom appeared in his mind's eyes. He faintly saw Ciel in the corner. The boy appeared to be in hysterics. _What is going on?_ _I can't see him clearly,_ he thought. _What could have happened to him that weakened the contract seal? Why is he so anxious? _Sebastian felt a tinge of fear, but he shook his head to clear it. _It doesn't matter,_ he thought. _I can still see where he is, and I need to get home now._

* * *

I

Ciel Phantomhive sat on the floor in a shadowy corner of his bedroom, rocking back and forth with his knees tucked to his chest.

_"Ring around the rosie,_

_a pocket full of posies._

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We all fall down."_

His voice was small and dark. He didn't even seem aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

_"Ring around the rosie._

_What do you suppose we_

_do to fight the darkness_

_in which we drown?"_

His hazy eyes were wide and unfocused. He looked like a shell-shock victim that belonged in an asylum.

_"Ring around the rosie._

_Screaming surrounds me._

_Hush hush, hush hush,_

_you'll all die soon._

He sung to himself because he desperately needed comfort. Just the simple tune was usually enough to give him comforting memories of his parents.

_"Ring around the rosie._

_Death is all around me._

_Run, Run. Blood runs._

_No heart still pounds."_

But this time, it wasn't enough.

_"Ring around the rosie._

_This evil thing, it knows me._

_Lost ghosts surround me._

_I can't fall down."_

His head pounded from the vicious attacks the demon had made on his mind.

_I can't win this, _he thought. He was so tired. So weak and in so much pain.

_Ah,_ he heard to demon think. _Didn't I tell you I always win? Now scream. _And Ciel did scream. He screamed for all he was worth.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

Ciel was lost. Adrift in his own mind, he barely registered his bedroom door being slammed open. His eyes could barely focus on the face of his butler that was now looming over his body. The demon was quickly gaining control over the boy, who was twitching and raving in a language no living human should be capable of speaking. Faintly, Ciel could hear Sebastian's voice, but he couldn't comprehend a word of what he was saying._ I give up, _he thought, before closing his eyes and completely surrendering himself. The last thing he saw before his body went still and limp was the tortured expression on his butler's face.

"Master? Young Master! Wake up! Please, you must fight it!" Sebastian shook the boy's tiny shoulders.

"Please," He whispered. _He can't be dead,_ he thought. _No,_ he told himself._ I would know. I would feel it. _The boy in his arms stirred.

"Master!" Sebastian's relief turned to horror when the boy opened his eyes and stood up. He stared down the butler with a cruel, victorious smile on his face

That child wasn't his master. Those black eyes weren't human.

The demon had won.

Ciel was gone.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer crashed and i had to rewrite it on my laptop. Also, because its thanksgiving, I'm going to be away from my computer for a while. I'll still try to write, but don't expect another chapter for a few days. REVIEWS NEEDED! I wanna hear your thoughts on Ciel's messed up lullaby**_


	4. Taken Over

**_guys, chill out. Ciel is not gone for good... yet. He's gonna have a real hard time in this chapter lol. I love torturing characters :3 Once again, sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think in the reviews._**

* * *

Sebastian was too shocked to do anything. He just stood still while the demon tested his control over the boy's body. He stretched his arms, flexed his fingers, and turned his neck at all angles before turning to the butler, waiting to see his reaction. Sebastian came to his senses, undescribable rage replacing shock. So potent was his anger that he could hardly form coherent words.

"Leave my master this instant." His voice was bordering inhuman, the multiple tones of a demonic voice creeping into it. Ciel simply shook his head with a mocking smile on his lips. The demon didn't have full control of the boy's vocal abilities yet. If he tried to speak, his words would slur like a drunkard's. He did manage a growl though. And quite a menacing growl it was. It was immpossible for a normal human being to make that sound. It was a growl that would send the most fearsome canine running. When that growl tore through the air, Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"A wolf demon," he said. "How repulsive." Ciel pulled back his lip, reveaing immpossibly long fangs. He had gained more control over the boy's mouth, but he still couldn't speak in any human language. (speaking in human languages required much more effort for demons.) So he spoke the demonic launguage clearly in a demonic voice.

_"Ah, the crow demon underestimates my power, but will he still doubt my abilities when I destory his master's soul?" _A deep, male voice. A chiiling, high-pitched female. The raspy hiss of a person taking its last breath. The shriek of an angered snake. Humans screaming in agony. Wind blowing through empty trees. A coarse growl from an enraged wolf. This is the closest thing to the sound of this demon's voice, designed so perfectly to terrify its prey. Ciel opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Sebastian, who had pinned him against the wall by his neck. He looked Ceil, no, the demon, in its pure black eyes. His own eyes had turned into fuschia slits.

"I promise you'll be dead before that happens," he said as he leaned in to suck the demon's soul from the boy's body.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," _the demon said in its chilling voice.

"Oh? and why is that," Sebastian replied with a hint of amusement.

_"The boy's soul and my own are entwined. I have read his every thought and looked through all his memories. Our souls are bound tighter with every passing minute. You cannot hope to devour and destroy my soul without severely damaging the boy's. Not that you would do that to my soul anyways. You do know what happens to a demon if it consumes another demon's soul, yes?"_

Sebastian hesitated, and taking advantage of it, Ciel kicked Sebastian in the stomach. Fueled with demonic strength, the boy's attack launched the butler into the air and against the opposite wall, where he collapsed with a hiss of pain as the breath was knocked out of him. There was a rustle of air as Ciel crossed the room. He was impossibly fast, reaching the other wall in less than a second. Clutching at his chest, Sebastian look up and his eyes were met with Ciel standing over him holding a black dagger, ready to plunge it into the butler's skull. Sebastian eyes widened when he saw the blade. It was a demon sword. Incredibly rare, a demon sword was one of the only items capable of inflicting a fatal injury upon a demon. The only other things that could do that much damage were death scythes and angel blades. The latter was the most powerful as only archangels had access to them.

"Where on earth did you manage to aquire such a blade?" Sebastian rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the head.

_"It has been in this family's possession for ages," _He said while swinging the blade again._ "It seems this boy doesn't quite trust you. He has kept this blade near him at all times since he contracted you." _

"It makes me sick to think that something so vile has gone through my master's head," Sebastian said with disgust. The butler grabbed the arm holding the dagger and twisted it behind the boy's back. Ciel was completely at the mercy of Sebastian.

"Humor me, beast," Sebastian said. "Tell me why you want my master so much."

_"I assume you know how demons are born into human bodies." _Ciel growled.

A body is nothing but a vehicle for the soul. A body 'dies' when it becomes unsuitable for housing the soul. This happens when the body recieves a fatal injury, succumbs to disease or poisons, or simply grows to old to keep itelf running. However, if the soul was to be taken from the body while the body was still good, the body doesn't die. The body simply freezes. It's sort of like a suspended animation state. Another soul can enter and use the body. This is how demons get human forms. Demons are not flesh and blood creatures like humans and other animals are. They are never physically born. They are spiritual beings that can simply pass into our world.

Bodies can only house one soul at a time. So when a demon wants to aquire a human form, that demon must destroy the soul of the body they want to control. They do this by forcing their way into the human's mind, destroying their sanity and consuming their soul. What was happening to Ciel happens to humans all the time. It is a norm for demons, But attempting to posses a contracted human was typically unthinkable.

"Ciel Phantomhive is mine," Sebastian spoke empathatically . "His soul belongs to me, and you should be killed just for thinking you can have him."

_"You killed me in my last body, Sebastian Michaelis,"_ Ciel snarled._ "At the time you went by a different name, and you were contracted to a different human," _He sniffed the air before adding more._ "Your body hasn't changed a bit, though. How long has it been since you took this body? How much of a fight did the human put up? Do you even remember his name?"_

Sebastian remembered that human quite clearly. The butler had taken his body over a century ago. The man was twenty-two years old, with a wife and two children. Sebastian had taken everything from that man without an ounce of remourse. He remembered how he simply laughed at the man's pleading. After the man's soul was no more and his body belonged to Sebastian, he had simply killed the man's family without a second thought. Sebastian didn't remember his name, but he did remember the fierce battle he fought with him.

"I have killed many demons in my lifetime," Sebastian stated proudly. "I remember little about the human soul that used to inhabit this body, but you're not the one asking questions here. If I recall correctly, I told you to tell me why you want my master so much," He said.

_"Revenge," _Ciel said._ "Pure, simple revenge. You killed my last body. So will destroy your master and make him my new body."_

* * *

**_Ah, don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? GIMME REVIEWS pwease :3 Tell me what you think so far. I love what you all are telling me. More chapters to come!_**


	5. Death

**_Warning: Slight OOC, lots of P.O.V. changes, character death, and a MAJOR cliff hanger. hope you enjoy. :3 Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I was really tired when I checked for mistakes, so there are probs still a ton in there._**

* * *

Ciel thought that if he gave the demon what he wanted, he would stop hurting. He didn't know how wrong he was. The second he surrendered to the demon, agony washed over him. His very soul was aflame as he was bound to the demon with chains of fire. He tried to fight, but he had no fight left in him, just the crushing will of the demon. He was vaguely aware of what the demon was doing with his body now that he had control over it, though he was gradually becoming more conscious of it. He struggled to make sense of what was going on.

* * *

"Revenge is such a useless notion," Sebastian said. "The only that will happen because of it is your death." He still had Ciel's arm pinned behind his back. The wolf demon growled, but said nothing. Sebastian heard a huge effort behind that growl, and a flicker of hope flared to life. _He's not gone. _He thought. _He's still in there, and he's still fighting. _Sebastian whirled Ciel around so he could look into his eyes. The butler kept a firm grip of the boy's wrists. His eyes bored into Ciel's. They didn't move an inch as he spoke.

* * *

_"Ciel Phantomhive?" _Through all the pain he heard Sebastian's voice. It sounded tense and commanding.

_"Ciel, I know you can hear me, and I know that you are hurting, but you must fight it! Do not allow that thing to destroy you!" _Sebastian's voice had risen to a shout, something the trapped earl could not ignore. Something in the voice broke through to the boy, and suddenly his struggles became more violent. The boy's body tensed as the demon struggled to keep control. Then he suddenly went limp. The demon no longer had control over Ciel, but Ciel didn't have any either. The two fought with each other until Ciel felt a sliver of control return to him. For a second, there was a flash of blue in his eye._  
_

* * *

"S-Se-Sebastian..." Ciel's voice barely registered in Sebastian's ears, but it was _Ciel's_ voice. It wasn't that horrible sound that came out of his mouth when the demon used it, It was pure and beautifully human. Sebastian loosened his grip on the boy's wrist, realizing that he was probably hurting him.

"Keep fighting, Ciel," Sebastian said. The boy had begun to twitch and jerk as he tried to move his limbs. They black dagger in his hand slipped from his grip. He fell to his knees, being held up only by his wrists which Sebastian still held.

"I'm so sc-scared," he whimpered. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him. He didn't seem aware of what was happening.

"I know," came the butler's reply. "Just keep fighting."

"Wh-why do I hurt so much," Ciel asked. His eyes were leaking tears and he had started trembling.

"I-I'm so tired," he murmured. "I just... want to... sleep..." He eyes began to close and his body went limp again. He completely collapsed against the butler, who struck him across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING UP, PHANTOMHIVE!" Sebastian's shout rattled the windows, so desperate was he to keep his master's soul intact. He pushed Ciel away from him, so now the boy was convulsing on the floor. He began to cough violently between labored breaths. _He's having an asthma attack, _Sebastian thought. The boy vomited, and a tiny sob escaped him. He was suddenly still and tense.

"Master?" Sebastian asked hesitantly. Ciel's eyes had dilated so that the iris had all but vanished. They contracted to pinpoints, and then dilated again.

"Ciel, snap out of it. You can do it," Sebastian stressed. "I know you can. You're stronger than that thing." He was going to say more, but Ciel was suddenly hysterical, screaming and thrashing. His eyes turned black, then blue, then black again. When he finally managed to still himself, the demon had taken over once again. The boy grabbed the dagger and threw himself at Sebastian.

* * *

_"Keep fighting, Ciel" _Sebastian's voice cut through the haze of pain. For the briefest moment, Ciel thought he could keep fighting. For the briefest moment, Ceil thought he had won. _"I-I'm so tired..." _He had said. Suddenly there was a red hot pain on his face as the butler's hand struck it.

_"You can do it, Ciel..."_

_I-I can't, _Ciel thought. _Not anymore._ And the demon took him again. This time he was painfully aware of every action he preformed while under the demonic influence.

* * *

The demon took Sebastian by surprise, and landed a hit in his shoulder. Black blood poured from the wound as Sebastian let out a murderous roar. In undiluted rage, he grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him against the wall. He crashed into a nightstand and collapsed. It took Sebastian a moment to calm down. He mustn't hurt his master. Ciel stood up, the dagger in his hand elongating into a demon sword. The boy ran forward, swinging the sword blindly in rage. He caught the butler's leg, opening an incredibly deep and painful wound. Sebastian doubled over, clutching his leg and gasping in pain. Ciel knew what the demon was going do before he did it, and it terrified him. He didn't know how he managed to do it, but he wrested enough control to shout a warning.

"SEBASTIAN, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ciel's freedom only lasted seconds, for the nameless demon quickly regained control of the boy's body. with inhuman speed and strength, Ciel swung the blade. It went clean through Sebastian's chest and pinned the butler to the wall behind him. There was a sickening thud, along with a yell of pain from Sebastian before black blood poured from his mouth. Trapped in his mind, Ciel screamed in horror, but the only thing that actually came out of the boy's mouth was a cold, merciless laugh.

_No, _Ciel thought._ No no no no no! _The demon backed up a few steps to admire the dying butler. Sebastian look down at the sword protruding from his chest. He raised a hand to the wound and then pulled it away, wincing and looking at the blood on his glove. His left hand felt as if it were slowly being severed from the rest of his arm. _The contract, _Sebastian thought. _Its being broken. _He looked up to see Ciel clutching the eye bearing the contract seal. No doubt he was feeling the same burning pain.

Sebastian didn't even know what he was trying to accomplish anymore. With both hands, he grabbed the sword, which was buried up to the hilt in his chest, and pulled with the little strength he had left. The sword slid out, and Sebastian threw it aside. He tried to stand up, but fell to all fours. He crawled toward Ciel. Every movement was torture. He reached out his right hand, blindly searching for something to grab onto. Every breath was labored. His other arm gave out, and he found himself collapsing at Ciel's feet. He looked up at Ciel, blood red tears of pain flowing freely from his eyes. There was a sneer of disgust on the boy's face as he looked at the dying light in the butler's eyes. Sebastian gave a final gasp of pain, then went limp. His half-lidded eyes were glazed over, not a spark of light left in them.

_Se...bas...tian? _Ciel refused to believe the butler was dead. The demon seemed to want to rub it in, because it released control back to the boy just so he could prove it to himself. Ciel walked forward and kneeled in front of Sebastian. He grabbed his wrist and felt his neck. He wasn't sure if Sebastian had a pulse to begin with, but there sure wasn't one now. No breath escaped the body.

"Sebastian, please," he whispered. "Please, you can't be dead. I need you." He didn't even try to hold back the tears that fell down his face. He loved his butler. Not in the sense of a lover, but in a family sense. Though he knew that Sebastian would be the end of him, he had come to think of him as a father.

And he had lost his father again.

* * *

**_Omg, I feel so bad now Dx I'm sorry if you all hate me now, but I still want your reviews. Thank you all for sticking with me. More coming soon. _****_Oh, and what do you think about me rewriting this story in a first person view? I have a friend that said it would be awesome, and I need some practice with first-person POV. let me know in the reviews._**


	6. Freedom

Ciel could feel the demon tugging at his mind again. It wasn't going to let him have control much longer. The boy just looked at the body of Sebastian, ignoring the throbbing in the eye bearing the contact seal. He carefully rolled Sebastian on to his back, but as soon as he did so he wish he didn't. He couldn't stand the look of unspeakable agony on the butler's face. He could feel tears in his eyes again. He let the spill over and allowed a small, tortured sob to escape him. With his thumb and forefinger, he carefully closed Sebastian's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Ciel whispered. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

The boy wiped his eyes, but stopped when he felt something sticky on the back of his hand. He pulled his hand away from his face and saw that it was covered in black, demonic blood. Ciel carefully touched the eye that bore his contract seal and realized that blood was from the broken contract. He grabbed Sebastian's left hand and ripped of his glove. Red human blood dripped from the butler's broken seal. Ciel never realized how closely the contract bound him to Sebastian until then. The butler's blood flowed in Ciel, while Ceil's blood flowed through Sebastian. _Not anymore,_ Ciel thought. Now that the contract was broken, the black blood would drip from Ciel's broken eye until there was not a drop of it left. And the red human blood would flow from Sebastian until it was gone, too.

Ciel didn't know why he did it, but he reached out and dabbed his finger in his own blood that flooded from another body. He felt a slight jolt when his blood and Sebastian's met. Ciel looked at the gaping wound in Sebastian's chest. He didn't think it would do any good at all, but he reached out his bloodied hand to the butler's wound. Suddenly, he felt the demon fighting madly for control. It was an insane struggle. The demon feared what would happen when the blood on the boy's hand met the wound on Sebastian's chest. With the last scrap of control he held, Ciel's hand met Sebastian's wound. He felt a blinding pain.

Ciel couldn't have withdrawn his hand from the butler's chest if he wanted to. He felt as if all his energy was being syphoned out of him, which he realized it probably was. The blood on Sebastian's chest moved on its own accord. It shaped itself into a perfect replica of Sebastian's contract seal over the wound on his chest. Strange black tendrils crept out of the wound and rose into the air. Blackness wrapped around Sebastian's body until he was completely covered in shadow. Ciel was able to pull his hand away at last. Whatever he had just done to Sebastian, it had nearly killed him. His energy, his very life force had almost been completely drained from him. His mind went fuzzy, he was about to black out. The demon in his mind was screaming fury as it possessed him once more.

_A healing state,_ it thought_. How? I killed him!_ The demon growled in anger as it moved to pick up the demon blade. Somehow, Sebastian was barely, but still alive. The demon needed to fix that problem right away. With the sword in hand, he raised to blade over Sebastian's skull, ready to end the butler once and for all. Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes opened. The glowing red slits were unfocused and still glassy. Ciel plunged the sword down, but Sebastian managed to stop it with his right hand at the last second. Sebastian's breathing was labored and his movements were stiff. It was obvious that he was incredibly weak. He was still completely covered in black shadow except for his eyes. The butler yanked the sword out of Ciel's hands an threw it across the room, where it shattered a window and sailed through it. Ciel backed up, debating whether or not he should run and grab the sword. Sebastian struggled to his feet, and was finally able to stand, though he was a bit wobbly. He hobbled toward Ciel, who was to shocked to do anything.

There was a sudden pressure at his neck. Ciel couldn't breath and he felt himself being lifted up against the wall. Sebastian was staring at him with those weak eyes filled with pain.

"I-I thought my m-master would be s-s-strong enough to f-fight you on his o-own," The butler started. "It appears I was w-wrong. However, y-you will leave m-my master on way or a-another."

And then Sebastian completely covered Ciel's mouth with his own. There was a horrible, ripping agony, and Ciel was screaming. Sebastian was consuming the demon's soul, something he would regret later. Demons couldn't eat other demons' souls. It was against every law of their nature. A demon that consumed another demon's soul would suffer extreme pain, madness, amnesia, horrible illness, and could very easily result in that demon's death.

Yet, here Sebastian was, consuming the soul of another demon. Why? The contract had broken. Sebastian wasn't tied down to Ciel anymore. Ciel's soul was already terribly damaged by the demon who had possessed him. The demon no longer had a use for it, so why even bother? Well the boy had essentially brought him back from the dead, and so the butler owed him.

Ciel struggled and flailed under Sebastian, who was beginning to growl in pain. As the demon's soul withered away, so did Ciel's. His struggles grew weaker until he just stopped moving all together. The effects of consuming the demon's soul was already affecting Sebastian. He and Ciel both collapsed at the same time. Both of them barely breathing with a weak pulse. Both of them hovering on the border of life and death. The shadows finally covered Sebastian's eyes.

* * *

**_WOOOOO update! Please feel free to tell me how lazy I am in the reviews. I'm gonna be away from the computer for a while to study for midterms... sorry :(_**


	7. Loss

"Come on master, wake up!" Finny violently shook Ciel's shoulders while Mey-Rin and Bard stood over an unmoving Sebastian. The cook was desperately grasping the butler's wrist, searching anxiously for the nearly non-existent pulse.

"I don't know, Mey-Rin," he said. "I can't feel one..."

The maid simply sniffled as she continued bandaging Sebastian's wounds. A tear fell from her face and onto the demon's mutilated chest.

"At least we know that Master is alive," she murmured, looking up at Finny, who was still trying to wake the boy.

When they returned from their vacation two days after Sebastian defeated the demon, the four had scoured the house for the earl and his butler. They found the both of them in Ciel's bedroom; Sebastian by all appearances dead, and Ciel unconscious with no way to wake him. Finny, who had managed to find a pulse on Ciel, took it upon himself to try to awaken the boy. Upon seeing the two in their current condition, Tanaka immediately left to phone the London General Hospital. Bard and Mey-Rin were left to try to find a sign of life out of Sebastian.

At the maid's words, the gardener looked up with a sad look on his face. "If only I could get him to wake up," he said. He pulled back one of the boy's eyelids and blew into it in a crude and unsuccessful attempt to wake him. The maid turned her back on Finny and continued her work on Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin," Bard said suddenly "put your hand where mine is."

The maid looked up and saw the cook's hand hovering over a spot on Sebastian's neck. She carefully placed two of her fingers over the area, and waited expectantly. Nothing. She looked at the cook, confused, then gasped when she felt the tiniest flutter of life beneath her hand. She stared intently for a long time before she felt another feeble beat. The pulse, though horribly irregular and pathetically weak, was still there. Sebastian was alive, for now anyways. She doubted the same would be true in a few hours time.

Just then Tanaka entered the room, announcing that an ambulance had arrived.

* * *

A doctor stared at his clipboard in disbelief. He looked up into the faces of the four servants. It killed him to see their hopeful faces. He hated having to break this kind of news.

"Ciel Phantomhive is in a coma, but the odds of him coming out of it are quite high. Almost certain, actually." He paused, bracing himself for what was next. "However, since we don't know what caused him to go comatose, we don't know what he will be like when he wakes."

"What do you mean?" Finny asked.

"I mean, that when he wakes up, there is a chance that he might be affected mentally." The doctor replied. "I'm talking about disabilities here. If it is discovered that he is mentally disabled, He will have to drop his duties to the queen, hand ownership of his company over to someone else, and if he proves severe enough, we will have to house him in an asylum."

The servants were shocked into silence. Mey-Rin was the first person to speak.

"What about Mister Sebastian?"

The doctor sighed. "As far as I'm concerned, the very fact that he's alive is a miracle. The idea that his heart still beats is in itself impossible. We can conclude that he was stabbed directly through his chest, shattering multiple ribs, completely destroying one his lungs, cutting a vital artery, and damaging his heart, before it came out through his back, nearly severing his spine in the process."

The maid looked about ready to cry, and Finny looked as though he wanted to vomit. The doctor took a deep breath before he continued.

"I'm optimistic that Earl Phantomhive will make a great recovery. We are doing everything we can and more for him." The doctor eyes met the floor as he said his next words. "But there is absolutely nothing that can be done about Mr. Michealis, except to put him out of his misery. The nurses and I will leave you can have a moment to say goodbye. You have my deepest condolences."

As promised, the doctor and his assistants left the room, leaving the servants in a state of shock. Bard was the first to move, walking to the edge of the bed where Sebastian lay. He murmured something about loyalty, and then sat down in a nearby chair. The rest of the servants did something similar, and when they had all finished, both Mey-Rin and Finnian were crying uncontrollably. Bard was beginning to lose his composure along with Tanaka. The doctor returned, carrying with him the syringe that would end Sebastian's life. At the sight of the needle, Finny lost it.

"NO," he screamed. "No! You can't kill Mister Sebastian! You can't, I won't let you!"

He lashed out at the doctor, who dodged just in the nick of time. The gardener's hit destroyed a nearby equipment cart instead. The other house servants were on him in an instant, trying desperately to restrain the inconsolable boy. The doctor recovered, and ordered them out of the room. The servants left, dragging a howling Finny with them.

The doctor carefully position the needle over the demon's neck. As soon as the doctor punctured the skin, Sebastian's eyes flew open. The glowing fuchisa slits locked on the doctor's shocked face. Those inhuman eyes were the last thing he ever saw, before his blood splattered the walls.

The demon stood, examining the blood dripping from his hands as the doctor's body crumpled at his feet. The testimony to the doctor's death was a fist-sized hole through his chest. Blood dripped from the ceiling and walls. It flooded from the man's injuries and pooled on the floor. Sebastian landed a heavy kick on the body, and sent it flying against a nearby wall, where a thunderous crack announced the shattering of the man's bones.

The demon whirled around at the sound of the door opening. The nurse didn't even get the chance to scream. Blood poured from her open neck as her head rolled away. Sebastian looked down at his finger nails. They had extended into long, cruel, weapons. He turned as he sensed another presence behind him. He grinned, exposing glistening, deadly looking fangs, before he approached Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

_**Hehe, cliffie! I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, though I do have a problem with a few things. For one, I think this story is a little predictable, and the way I killed the doctor and nurse seemed almost silly to me. I can't get really descriptive with gory deaths if I want to keep this at a T rating. I'm trying to throw in lots of plot twists, but I think it's getting a little random and slightly ridiculous. While I love all the praise you guys are giving me, I would appreciate some critique.**_

_**I can't believe how popular this has gotten! This story has around 1500 views, which makes my mind explode. Your continued support is the only reason I didn't abandon this. (I was seriously thinking about it)**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, it just took me a real long time to write a chapter I was happy with. The next chapter will be out a lot sooner, I promise. (I've already started it.)**_

_**Lately, people keep PMing me, asking me for a SebaCiel fic, so I did. It's called Did You Know, if you are interested. I will happily write whatever you guys want me to write, but I draw the line at lemons. Don't even ask for one, cause the answer will always be no.**_

_**You guys are amazing, you truly are. As a reward, Sebastian will dress up as a neko and give you all hugs... Not really, but thanks for reading. ^_^**_


	8. Insanity

Ingrained deeply in every demon's instinct is a desire, _a need_, to kill. Newborn demons often take years to suppress this urge enough to be around humans. Sebastian is no exception. When he was in his right mind, he had managed to cut this blood lust to almost nothing. that is why he was able to stop himself from killing Madam Red at the last second. Any other demon would have ripped her apart.

But Sebastian _wasn't_ in his right mind. He had consumed another demon's soul, and he had suffered so much blinding pain that it had driven him to insanity. His self-control was gone, his memories obliterated. All he could do was mindlessly follow his instinct.

And his instinct told him to kill the boy in front of him.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's neck. He lifted him off the bed and pinned him against the wall. The boy's eyes drifted open. They were glassy and blank, looking as though they belonged on a dead person. The contract seal had all but vanished, leaving his eye a strange violet-blue color. They stared at Sebastian, dull and slightly unfocused. His face was expressionless, he appeared completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to have his neck slit open.

In truth, Ciel was now little more than a shell. Having your mind, body, and soul invaded did enough damage on its own. Add that Sebastian had nearly consumed his soul along with the other demon's, and the result is a mute, traumatized boy incapable of expressing emotion. But Ciel wasn't mindless. Not by a long shot, anyways. He could think. He had memories. He knew who the man strangling was. He knew he couldn't stop him.

Ciel struggled to breathe as the demon's grip tightened. The nails at his neck were able to cut through the delicate skin like butter. A small stream of blood formed and ran down Sebastian wrist, passing over the contract seal. There was pain, and he wasn't in the hospital room anymore. He fell into his own mind. So many things passed through his brain in the span of one second. Thoughts, memories, feelings. He opened his eyes, and suddenly, the boy he was about to kill had a name.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Sebastian gasped, and dropped the boy in shock. The demon backed away, clutching his head. He stumbled into a wall and fell. He didn't get back up, choosing instead to sit with his knees pulled up to his chest.

_What is this,_ he thought. _That... child. I know him._

He knew the boy's name, that was all. He had no other memories, he didn't know the importance of the child. He looked up to see the boy named Ciel coughing and gasping for breath with his hands at his throat; Sebastian had nearly suffocated him. Ciel looked up as well, and his gaze met Sebastian's. Still coughing slightly, he slowly began to advance. Ciel wasn't steady on his feet and he wobbled slightly with each step he took. He stopped a few feet away from Sebastian, and just stared at him with that same blank look on his face. Sebastian realized he was afraid of him.

Suddenly, the madness took over again. Sebastian, enraged, lashed out with his nails. They tore at Ciel's shirt and left four long, deep claw marks. The blow knocked Ciel over, and he landed in the pool of the nurse's blood. Ciel gave no reaction to being hit. His expression didn't change, nor did he cry out, and his eyes never left Sebastian's. Ciel struggled to stand up again. He managed to get on his feet, then slipped in the puddle of blood. The butler stood over the earl as the latter attempted to get up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sebastian screamed.

His voice sounded like that of a true demon, the multiple chilling tones dominated. How could this slight boy shake off an injury like that? any other boy his size would have been writhing in agony. Ciel dabbed his finger in the blood that had started to pool on his chest. He raised his hand to look at all the blood he had smeared on it. He finally managed to stand up. He and Sebastian stared at each other. Silence. Time seemed to stop. Then Sebastian snapped.

He grabbed Ciel's neck once more and held him up. He stared intently into the boy's eyes for a moment, trying to find any emotion in them. He only saw his own reflection mirrored back at him. Sebastian growled. His grip on the boy's throat tightened, while at the same time he drew his free hand back, preparing to deliver the blow that would end the boy. Minutes passed, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to kill this child. There was this... hesitation. His instincts urged him to finish the boy, but something else in his mind screamed at him to stop. He heard a faint voice in the back of his head.

_"I will ask thee but once more. Is it thy wish to make a contract?"_

The demon titled his head slightly, trying to figure everything out.

_"Stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"_

Sebastian hissed in frustration and he let his free hand go limp. He ever so slightly loosened his grip on the boy. He didn't know who this 'Ciel Phantomhive' was, but he couldn't kill him. Instead, the demon flung Ciel against the wall. There was a _wooshing_ sound as the air left Ciel's chest, then he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Sebastian turned around, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching the room. His instinct to kill won over, and he burst through the door of the hospital room into the hallway. He fled the hospital, killing everyone he laid eyes on.

* * *

_**This chapter was actually finished a long time ago, I was just hoping to get more reviews before I posted it. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm kind of a review-whore :D**_

_**I actually have a life other than fanfiction, so I cannot update as I please. I hope you understand that I will be very slow updating. You sexy fans of mine are all very much appreciated.**_

_**His Butler, Captured is discontinued for the time being. I'm sure I'll finish it eventually though.**_

_**I have recently released a new story, The Raven and the Wolf. It's a SebastianxOC **_


End file.
